Sho Minamimoto (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Sho Minamimoto= |-|Leo Cantus= |-|Taboo Sho= Summary Sho Minamimoto is the maths-obsessed GM (Game Master) of the second week of the Reaper's Game that Neku participated in. Unlike other GMs he spent most of the week trying to make Taboo Noise and trying to kill the Composer so he can take their place as ruler of Shibuya. This led to him being a target for both Players and other Reapers. After he loses to Neku and Joshua he tries to use his Level-i Flare to kill them both, however, Joshua tanked the blast for Neku and Sho erased himself. He was later resurrected by his Taboo Sigil into to his Taboo form which made him even stronger. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A, High 5-A with Taboo Noise, much Higher '''with his Level-i Flare | High 5-A | At least '''High 4-C Name: Sho Minamimoto Origin: The World Ends With You Gender: '''Male '''Age: 18 Classification: Reaper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Transformation, Absorption, Resurrection (Conceptual), Matter Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Invisibility & Intangibility, Resistance to Mind Control and Mind Reading Attack Potency: Dwarf Star Level (Should be comparable to Beat who beat both Neku and Joshua twice), Dwarf Star Level with Taboo Noise (Taboo Noise has proven to be a problem for both Players and high ranking Reapers), much Higher with his Level-i Flare (This attack was used to obliterate Sho and would've obliterated Neku if it hit him)' | Dwarf Star Level '(Is stronger than his base form) | '''At least '''Large Star Level (Beat both Neku and Beat, Stated by Konishi that he would be able to kill Kitaniji or at least fatally wound him) Speed: Relativistic (Is comparable to Neku and Joshua who can send to Moon crashing down into the Earth at this speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Level | Dwarf Star Level | '''At least '''Large Star Level Durability: Dwarf Star Level '(Can survive being hit by Neku and Joshua's ultimate attack where they send the Moon crashing into the Earth) '| Dwarf Star Level | '''At least '''Large Star Level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range to Several Metres Standard Equipment: Megaphone, Noise, Taboo Noise Intelligence: '''Genius (Can effortlessly recite the first 156 digits of pi, Figured out the Composer is) '''Weaknesses: His massive ego has led to his defeat two separate times, His Level-i Flare kills him with the sheer force of the attack, His Taboo Sigil requires prep time and in some cases outside help Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Noise: '''The Noise are monsters made from the ambient energy they are used to kill other Players when Reapers are unable to due to the rules of the game. * '''Taboo Noise: The Taboo Noise are a much stronger version of normal Noise, however, they are much harder to control. * Level-i Flare: '''Sho's ultimate attack. Sho fires a massive energy blast that obliterates his opponent. This attack's downside is that it kills Sho as well. * '''Leo Cantus: '''Sho's Noise form. This form is more physically oriented with most of its attacks coming from its punches and kicks. Unlike other Reapers, Sho has shown the ability to effortlessly switch between his Reaper form and his Noise form. Sho can turn his Noise form Taboo by absorbing Taboo Noise. * '''Taboo Sigil: '''The Sigil that Sho had placed down ahead of time allows him to be resurrected after death. A single sigil can only be used once. After being revived Sho is in his Taboo form which is even stronger than his base form. '''Key: Sho Minamimoto | Leo Cantus | Taboo Sho Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4